Harry Potter and the Tomato
by ThatGreenCladMidget
Summary: Harry really loves tomato's...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Tomato**

* * *

_My fist fanfiction so please R&R! Reviwing makes the moon seem like a soft plastic rabbit. Harry and Ginny would also like you to review. They love you, too!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I do not own Harry Potter and should definatly not be naughty and say I do. Because I don't! So there! Beware! The pear! Be aware! That's the same as Beware! No, it isn't! Don't be caught in a snare! Look, a hare! Where? There! Oh, yeah, I see it now... So no, in other words, I am not J. K. Rowling. Sorry to disappoint you..._

* * *

The tomato gazed up at him.

'_Gazed?' _thought Harry_._

"Tomato's don't gaze!" he scoffed out-loud.

"Wha's tha' supposed ta mean?" said Ron, looking up from his plate with a mouth full of food.

"Ronald, that's disgusting!" cried Hermione.

"What?! I'm hungry!" he replied.

Hermione sighed dramatically before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, it doesn't matter…" she said as she asked Neville to pass the salt.

'_Instead, they…sit. That's right, sit.' _Harry gazed at the _sitting_ tomato on his plate.

'_It's a…nice-looking tomato too… just like Ginny…. Ginny?! But…Ginny isn't a tomato! She's a girl! A pretty girl too…But she's Ron's sister!' _

Harry's internal battle carried on for a while, occasionally interrupted by Ron and Hermione bickering or asking for plates of food.

"Harry, could you- Harry? Harry? Excuse me Harry, but could- oh, fine then! I'll get it myself!" Harry looked up to a pair of angry female eyes.

And they weren't Hermione's.

"Ginny! Oh, sorry! Um, here…oh wait, what do you want?"

"The tomato's!"

Harry was momentarily stunned.

" Excuse me?"

" The tomato's, Harry. It's not that difficult to understand. Those round red things, like the one on your plate!" she said angrily, as she pointed to Harry's tomato, which he had yet to take a bite out of.

"Ginny, I-I'm really sorry…uh, here…" said Harry in a small voice.

'_Wow. She's like a miniature Mrs. Weasley when she's mad. But she still looks really pretty…No! Stop it! Ron's sister, remember?! But she does look…beautiful…when her hair shines in the sun like that… Agh! Stop! Just get the tomato's!'_

But as Harry reached to pick up the bowl of tomato's, Ginny did as well. At exactly the same time.

Which resulted in their hands touching.

"Oh! Uh…s-sorry. I…really didn't mean - " said Harry, as he turned red.

"No, it's, er, ok…!" cried Ginny, as she turned even darker red.

"What's wrong?" said Hermione, as she turned around.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

"Alright then…" Hermione replied as she turned back, but with a rather suspicious look on her face.

"So, er, here" mumbled Harry, as he quickly picked up a tomato and gave it to Ginny.

"Um…thanks..." said Ginny, her previous anger replaced by embarrassment.

"See you round then…"

"Yeah…Bye, Harry…"

"Bye…"

At this point, Harry's only thought was…

'_I really, _really_ love tomato's…' _

* * *

Soooo...first of all, thank you for reading my trashy little fanfic. Second of all, please remember to R&R, even if you hated it. Feedback makes all fish dance with soup on their fingers with penguins not worthy of not mentioning to the llama lambs.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley stared listlessly at the soup in front of her. This soup made her think of her life. There were a lot of small croutons that she had tipped in carelessly, which reminded her of all the pointless boys she had dated. Then, in the very middle, there was a massive chunky crouton that looked a bit like a deformed love heart. This, she decided, was Harry Potter. It was deformed because part of it had broken off and she had eaten it. That was her. They should be together, but...now she would be lost inside her own stomach, deep down, all mushed up along with her breakfast. Ugh, now she felt _really _sick...

'Ginny? Are you feeling ok?'

Ginny was snapped out of her reverie by none other than a certain boy with jet black hair and amazingly green eyes.

'Oh! Harry! I'm fine. So, how was practice?'

'Just the usual. Are you sure you're ok? Do you want Madam Pomfrey?'

'Yeah, I'm sure. It's fine, really.'

For a little while there was an awkward silence. Ginny looked down, hoping to hide the faint blush that was slowly creeping up her face. Her soup was completly dominated by that giant crouton, which she was rather tempted to eat.

'So, er, is that soup nice?'

'Yeah, it's tomato. Would you like some? The pot's over that side.' replied Ginny, motioning over to where Fred and George were sitting. Actually, a better word for their actions would be 'nearly choking', as they had decided to start an eating competition.

'W-What? I mean, what flavour was that again?'

'_Tomato_. It's great, as always. I know Hermione dosn't like it, but house-elfs are pretty brilliant cooks... Anyway, Harry, I'm just wondering, but...are _you_ ok? You've been acting a little strangely lately...' Ginny stuttered, making her look like, of all things, a tomato in a uniform.

'Well...' replied Harry, a little tongue-tied because of her direct question. 'It's just been Sirius and...I just wanted to know him better. I just didn't get a chance to. It...reminded me of my parents. '

'Oh...I-I'm sorry. I should have known better... I didn't mean-

'No! It's ok. I'm absolutly ok. Fine, really. You don't have to worry about me...Well, I better be going then. Bye Ginny.'

'See you later.'

Ginny looked back into her virtually untouched soup.

'_Of all the things, why ask him that? You stupid prat, Ginny! Of course he's upset about Sirius...Really, how can I call myself a member of the female gender if I go around saying things like that? I was so God! I was being like Ronald! How awful... If only I didn't like him _that_ way...'_

Ginny could think of only one option.

'_I'll just have to date someone else. Then, maybe I won't, well, fancy him so much...I can be his friend. Only a friend, nothing more. I can be supportive and nice, not asking idiotic questions...It's only because I get so embarassed around him. And always around tomatoes...Very suspicious....'_

Decicively, Ginny decided to eat her mega-crouton in an act of defiance against her being attracted in any way towards Harry, other than friendship. But despite this, Ginny still couldn't stop thinking:

'_I _do_ really love those tomatoes...and croutons_.'


End file.
